Tale of the three legendary ninja
by rinneganbearer1
Summary: Join Kotetsu, Izuma Uchiha, and Midoka Senju as they work together to end the waring of the states. With a little help from Konoha's Number 1 Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Ninja.
1. Enter Kotetsu

A child was running down a hill trying to get a way from a group of men. Or at least he thought they were men, but from the animal masks that they had on their faces it was hard to tell.

One of the men started to weave handsigns and shouted out, **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb."**

The child dived down, but had the back of his shirt singed of. The boy looked about 5yrs old, with long silver hair that went down to his waist covering his eyes, and a white kimono with flame designs on the sleeves and a spiral on the front. He tried to run further but one of the men jumped in front of him.

"End of the line kid" he said in a deep burly voice."Now we can kill you and take your eyes"

He started to weave handsigns even faster and then shouted, "**Earth Style: Rock encampment wall".**

Then out of the ground a huge rock dome came and trapped the child inside. The boy tried banging on the wall, but he started to get dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Hahaha, don't wiggle around to much kid" the man said in between laughs." You'll lose air a lot quicker that way".

Then the men started to laugh even louder.

"Or u could keep struggling" another man added in."Either way we still win".

The boy knew he couldn't keep conscious for much longer, and as the darkness closed in on him he felt an overwhelming amount of dread. As he slumped forward the men opened up the dome and grabbed his unconscious body.

" Now we just take his eyes and will have the power we need to destroy konoha".

All the men cheered excitedly not noticing the large amounts of chakra leaking off of the boy. As the men began to drink the boy started to levitate of the ground, when the ninja finally did notice they scrambled to grab there weapons.

"_**You dare to attack a me, now I shall show you the true power of these eyes you sought so much"**_ the boy said and a deep and raspy voice.

The attackers were quick to pale as the boys eyes were revealed to be purple with black rings circuling around it in what appeared to be a ripple pattern.

"_**Now I will show YOU the true power of the rinnegan...".**_


	2. the rinnegans power

The men looked on as he began to rise higher in the air. One of the braver men grabbed one of his kunai and threw it towards the boy. But before it could even touch him he caught it in between his fingers before throwing it back so fast the man couldn't even react before the kunai knife was buried in his skull.

"What the hell are you?!" one of the men shouted.

He didn't reply but instead raised his hand towards the people and whispered one word in a blank monotone voice.

_**"Shinra Tensei".**_

After those words were spoken all of the men were blasted back by an invisible force. Most were killed but a few survived and chose to run.

" Cowards stand and fight beside me" yelled the leader furiously."Very well I can handle you myself".

The man started to weave handsigns before taking in a huge breath of air and shouting, **" Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu".** He then shot a giant fireball easily twice as tall as himself at the boy, but before it could reach him he raised his hand and the attack was absorbed.

The man stared in shock, " W-what the hell are you" he shouted. He received no answer but instead was met with the piercing gaze of the boy. The boy raised his hand towards the man as if reaching out to him. The man was ready for an attack but, to his surprise nothing happened.

_"The boy must have used up all his chakra" he thought. _However the moment he dropped his guard he was suddenly stunned by hearing two more words.

_**"Basho**_** Tenin".** Suddenly the man was pulled over by a mysterious force and was being hurled towards the boy. He tries to stop but found his legs and arms were unresponsive as he was pulled a few feet away from the boy he noticed he couldn't move. The boy started to slowly walk towards him with his hand outstretched.

"No" the man screamed."Keep away". But the boy just appeared even closer before touching the mans head.

**_"You know quit a few jutsu, it would be a shame to let such fine jutsu go to waste inside a dead_ body",** the boy said in his raspy voice. As he pulled his hand away from the body the man suddenly went limp before falling over.

_**"Hmph your soul is disgusting tainted with so much sin, but the blood of your comrades was delicou-aaaaahhh my head **_**what's** going on", the boy said in his normal voice." Where am I". The boy however got no answer as he soon passed out. Meanwhile to farmers passed by and saw the carnage and the bodies of all the people.

"What the hell happened here"?! Stated an old man grumply.

"Hey Kohakaru", said an old. " We got a survivor".

The old man came by and saw the sleeping form of the rinnegan wielder.

" Your right Hanataro lets take him back with us".

As the to farmers headed back the way they came the boy stirred still half-asleep he asked, " Who are u?"

"Why, I'm Kohakaru", the old man stated." And this is my wife Hanataro".

"I'm Kotetsu" the boy responded." So where are we going to".

" The best ninja village you'll ever see", said Hanataro with a smile. " Konoha".

"Konoha?" Kotetsu said puzzled.


	3. Future Hokage Of Konoha

_Three Days__ Later_:

Konoha was full of activity there were children running around playing in the streets, adults were buying and selling goods from the stores, and a few ninja were jumping from house to house trying to get to there destinations.

Kotetsu looked on in wonder, "Wow is this Konoha".

"Yes, it is," stated Kohakaru.

"What's that thingy in the sky?' asked Kotetsu.

"Thingy?" asked Hanataro.

"Yeah it looks like a wall covered in weird symbols".

"I don't see a wall" stated Kohakaru.

Before he could go on an anbu wearing an all black outfit with a dog mask on appeared and said, " Excuse me, but you said you see a wall covering the village?", asked the mysterious anbu.

"Yeah why?", asked Kotetsu.

"I'm going to need you to come with me".

_At the Hokage's Office_

_"Why Minato why did you leave me with all this paperwork" thought the third hokage Sarutobi. "Every time I finish a stack a new one appears".  
_

But before he could finish his thought the dog mask anbu appeared carrying Kotetsu appeared.

"Excuse me lord Hokage but, I have some important information to tell you", stated the anbu.

"Yes what is it dog".

"Apparently this man has the power to see the barrier that covers the village".

"Hmm, is that so?"asked the Hokage. "Well young man care to explain yourself".

Kotetsu didn't want to lie to the Hokage but in all honesty he didn't really know. All he knew was that he has access to a very powerful doujutsu. He didn't want them to know.

_"If I tell them will they care?" _Kotetsu thought._ "Will they attack me like those other people"._

The Hokage looked at the boy puzzled._  
_

"Well are you going to answer", he asked.

However before he could answer another anbu came carrying another boy, but this time with blond hair came in.

"Lord Hokage-sama, this boy was up to his normal pranks again".

The Hokage looked at the boy with a smile on his face.

"What did you do _this_ time Naruto", the Hokage said playfully.

"All I did was put glue and itching powder on the anbu's mask's, released a cat into the inuzuka compound, and added chili powder bombs to the Hyuga Estate", the boy now to be known as Naruto stated.

Kotetsu couldn't help but laugh he seriously thought this Naruto guy seemed pretty funny. When Naruto saw this his smile turned into a frown.

"Hey don't laugh at me", he stated. "Your looking at Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage believe it".


	4. Jinchuriki of the past and the present

Kotetsu knew he liked this boy, he seemed so upbeat and positive.

"With an attitude like that I'm sure you will be Hokage", Kotetsu said with a smile.

Naruto gave him one of his trademark fox-like smiles which gave the Hokage an idea.

"Naruto why don't you show Kotetsu around the village", the Hokage said. " He's new around here and it could give you the chance to make a new friend".

"Sure Jiji-san",Naruto said with a smile."Come on kid".

As the left the tower the dog mask anbu as well as the other anbu looked at the Hokage curiously.

"What about the boy seeing the barrier?", asked the dog mask anbu.

"Well discuss that with him later", replied the Hokage tiredly."Maybe Jiraiya will know I shall contact him immediatly as for you weasel".

The anbu who had come in with Naruto stood straight at the call of his name.

"Look out for Naruto for me would you", said the Hokage."I don't want anyone attacking him again".

"Yes Hokage-sama the anbu replied as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Meanwhile outside of the Hokage tower:_

"Your going to love it here Konoha is a great place".

Kotetsu nodded in agreement but couldn't help but notice all of the stares he was receiving.

_"Do they know",_ Kotetsu thought as he prepared to run, but then stooped when he relised that they were staring at Naruto not him.

"Hey I have an idea", Naruto said taking him out of his stupor."Why don't we go to my favorite place in Konoha".

"Which is?", Kotetsu asked curiously.

"Ichiraku Ramen".

As Naruto made his way to the ramen stand some girls were watching him and Naruto from a far. Kotetsu's hearing was far beyonf that of a normal human so he could here what they were saying.

"Hey you see that boy with the spiky white hair?", one girl said to the other.

"Yeah", the other girl said."He's cute, but what's he doing with _that_ boy?"

"I don't know but my mom said he was a demon in human form".

That caused Kotetsu to stop walking for a second, what had she said a "demon". That sounded to close to his home.

_Flashback: 1 Year_

_Kotetsu was running through the village with a bag of stolen food in his arms._

_"Get back here you rotten no good thief", screamed the store owner._

_Kotetsu finally managed to avoid him behind a dumpster. Now that he was gone he made his way back to his hideout where a girl was waiting for him._

_"Did you pull it off?"she asked._

_"Yup it was way to easy"._

_The girl has on a long sleeved white shirt with orange straps in an "X" shaped pattern along with a white skirt that went up to her knees. Her hair was a mint-green and she had light brown skin, along with orange eyes._

_"I know its hard for you to get me food", the girl said. " I don't know why they don't let me go too the stores"._

_"Its okay you have me", Kotetsu said smiling._

_As he said that the girl scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest._

_"Kotetsu promise me you won't leave me", the girl said._

_"I promies... Fu"._


	5. First day in Konoha

Just thinking about her made him upset, he had failed her and now she was dead.

"I can't believe she's dead", Kotetsu said aloud. "I have caused her death if only I was stronger".

As Naruto was heading to the ramen stand he noticed Kotetsu had stopped walking and looked back.

"Hey Kotetsu why did you stop?", Naruto asked puzzeled.

Kotetsu looked at Naruto and smiled.

"No reason Naruto, come on lets eat", Kotetsu said in a hurry.

_At_ _Ichiraku Ramen_

"Hey old man give me ramen", Naruto demanded.

A man looked up from cooking the ramen and smiled at Naruto.

"Sure Naruto, already on its way", said the man.

Shortly after a girl came from the back of the stand with brown hair tied in a pony-tail.

"Who's your friend Naruto", she asked with a smile.

"Hi Ayame this is Kotetsu", Naruto said.

The girl identified as Ayame smiled at the young boy.

"Hi there Kotetsu my name is Ayame and this is my father Teuchi and this is are resturant",she said with a smile.

"Hi there", Kotetsu replied.

"Give me 4 miso ramen, 2 pork ramen, and 5 shrimp ramen.", Naruto said with glee.

_"Can he really eat all that ramen" Kotetsu thought._

"Alright then now what do you want Kotetsu", Ayame asked.

"Oh just 2 chicken ramen for me thanks", Kotetsu said politely.

As there ramen was given to them they started to eat.

"Hey Kotetsu I was wondering where do you plan on living?", asked Naruto.

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders, "I never thought about it, I can't afford an inn and I doubt anyone will take a complete stranger in".

Naruto frowned at that, " Well why don't you live with me?".

"Sure" Kotetsu said with a smile."That could be fun".

"Alright then let's go," declared Naruto.

_Naruto's Apartment_

"Alright here we are Kotetsu," Naruto said.

Kotetsu looked around and noticed that it was a dump. There were spoiled milk cartoons, dirty clothes, and ramen cups everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess," Naruto said.

"This is super gross man can I sleep outside instead,".

"Nah my room is much cleaner anyway," Naruto said.

When Kotetsu went in the room he was right Naruto's room was cleaner if by cleaner you meant only a little less crap on the floor than everywhere else.

"So you can sleep on the floor,"Naruto said.

"What floor?" Kotetsu said amazed at the junk the floor."All I see are dirty clothes".

Naruto walked in and started to climb onto his bed.

"Come on it's not that bad," Naruto stated."Here you can use my spare futon".

"Thanks".

As Kotetsu got into bed he realised how fun that day had been.

_"I think I'm gonna like it here"._


	6. First day of school

_2 years later_

Kotetsu had lived for 2 years in Konoha and already it felt like home. Today was a special day though the day that Naruto and him would go to the ninja academy.

"Hey Naruto what do you think the academy is like,"asked Kotetsu.

"I don't know I think it will be awesome".

Naruto's enthusiasm was infectious as Kotetsu couldn't help but smile.

"Remember Naruto we have to make them think where weak so that we can show them our true power later".

Kotetsu had helped Naruto train so that they could be stronger. He also trained Naruto's jutsu skills, as well his physical abilities.

When they got to the academy they started looking for there class, when they came upon it they saw their teacher in the middle of a lecture.

"Well looks like their here everyone I would like you to meet our new students Kotetsu Uzumaki and his brother Naruto Uzumaki", the teacher said."My name is Iruka Umino".

"Hello Iruka-sensei," Kotetsu said.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

Before they came to school they already had agreed that Naruto would have the loud mouth and idiot persona while Kotetsu would be the lazy smart-ass.

As they sat down for class Kotetsu put his feet up on the chair and started to hum.

"Excuse me Kotetsu I'm trying to teach a class here," Iruka said impatiently.

"Oh by all means don't let me stop you from teaching".

"But your causing a distraction," Iruka stated mater-of-factly.

"Hey If these idiots can't concentrate its not my problem".

_"Oh brother, this is gonna be a looooong school year,"_ Iruka thought.


	7. The kidnapper and the demon host

As Naruto was heading back to the house he spotted a shady character around the apartments when he got closer he noticed the man was a hired criminal. From the picture he was holding he was after Kotetsu.

_"I have to warn Kotetsu",_ Naruto thought._  
_

But before he could get to him he tripped on a beer bottle and made a huge noise.

_"Oh crap, I'm screwed",_ Naruto thought.

The man heard the noise and turned the corner, to see Naruto trying to hide behind a garbage can.

"Well well looks like I get the rinnegan user and the kyuubi jinchurik", the man stated.

Naruto saw the man stick his hands in his pockets and pull out to kunai. Naruto may have been training with a few techniques but he knew it wasn't enough this guy looked to be jonin level or higher.

_"I have to try to fight him"_, Naruto thought as he pulled out some shuriken and kunai._"I have to try, I can't let them take Kotetsu"._

Naruto threw the kunai at the man to try to stab him, but he pulled out a long black katana with a black hilt,scabbard, and blade** (think about ichigo's bankai)**.

He used it to deflect all the kunai before he began to weave handsigns.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu",** shouted the man as he blew multiple small fireballs at Naruto.

"Crap", screamed Naruto.

Naruto began to jump and duck past most of the fireballs but to of them hit him on the arm.

"That looks like it hurts", stated the man.

Naruto had major burns all on his arm and he was injured from a stray kunai in his leg.

"Well looks like the fox has lost his claws", stated the man."Well I can't kill you, I you'll make me too much money however, there are far worst things that death".

Naruto began to stand and grabbed a kunai.

"I-I'm not giving up without a fight". Naruto grabbed and threw the kunai in his hand before making handsigns and shouting,** "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu".**

The thousands of kunai flew towards the man to fast for him to dodge. The man screamed in pain as the kunai began to puncture his flesh in many vital spots.

"You brat how dare you"said the man.

"You underestimated me so you lost simple as that".

"Oh really", the man said with a grin as he turned into mud.

"What the heck a mud-clone but where's that man at".

"Don't tell me he went to find Kotetsu I have to find him".

Naruto began to hobble to where he thought Kotetsu would be, there house.

_Meanwhile..._

"Where's Naruto he should be here by now", Kotetsu said. "Maybe I should go looking for him".

"Oh he's busy right now", said an ominous voice. A man appeared with a black mask and red lines in a spiral, he also had an anbu uniform on and a long black sword.

"Who are you?" asked Kotetsu.

"I'm the man who was hired to capture you for those eyes of yours".

Kotetsu reached up to his eyes then looked at the man in fear.

"What did you do to Naruto?"asked Kotetsu.

"He's bleeding to death somewhere in an alley, but thats the least of your worries".

"I can take you", stated Kotetsu.

"Oh can you now, because I was an ex-anbu captain so I doubt you can win", the man said chuckling.

"Well see", Kotetsu said as he started to weave handsigns, then he took a deep intake of breath before shouting,** "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu".**

The man easily dodged the attack and shushined behind Kotetsu before he pinned him to the ground.

"Can't risk you getting away from me so I'll get rid of these", the man said as he cut of Kotetsu's arm.

He then began to stab him in his legs repeatedly then he punched him in the stomach.

"There now even if you escape you won't ever be able to walk again, good luck becoming a ninja kid",the man stated evilly.

_"Can't become a ninja no that can't be", _Kotetsu thought sadly before he fainted from blood loss.

_2 hours later_

Naruto was wobbling back to the apartment when he saw the blood seeping from the door.

"Oh no" Naruto said.

As he went into the apartment he saw the severed left arm of Kotetsu as well as some ripped clothing.

"Why does this always happen to me", said Naruto. "The villagers treat me like crap, and when I finally find someone who is my friend he get's taken".

He looked at the picture he took of him and Kotetsu smiling as they began to go over to people and place small level explosive tags on the backs of the villagers.

"If only I was stronger if only I had more power, then I could destroy him I could kill him for what he did".

**"Well I can grant you power".**

"Who's there?" asked Naruto scared.

**"The one who will give you the power you need".**

Naruto thought it over, "Fine I'll take your offer for now".

Shortly after Naruto said that his body got shrouded in red chakra, it completely covered his body with two red tails swishing behind him.

He began to sniff the blood before turning east.

**"When I find you I'm gonna rip out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat so you can watch me tear your body in pieces", **Naruto growled as he dashed in a burst of speed.

_**"Just you wait Kotetsu",**_ Naruto thought._**" I'm gonna get you back and then I will kill that man I give you my word".**_


	8. Fight or Flight: Bloody battle of the fo

_5 miles out of Konoha_

"Well that was easy,"said the ex-anbu captain."You aren't as tough as they mad you out to be.

Kotetsu couldn't think straight after hearing the shocking news he just heard.

_"Never be a ninja," _he thought.

As they continued to run the ex-anbu heard a noise behind him.

"What the hell is that?".

"Kotetsu was such shock he didn't even care.

**GGGRRRRAAA.**

"What the heck is that," the anbu said.

He quickly tied Kotetsu to a tree before he pulled out his sword.

"Oh shit," the anbu barely had time to dodge as a long red what looked like a hand almost tore him in half.

As he looked up he saw a feral looking Naruto appear.

"Well you are just full of surprises aren't you kid".

Naruto didn't respond instead he started to race towards the man. As he got closer he tried to punch him, but the ex-anbu was very agile. He was able to dodge the attack with ease.

"Nice try kid," he said with arrogance but when he tried to grab him his hand started to burn.

"Damit," he said as he jumped back.

_"I guess taijutsu is out of the question," _Thought the anbu._"No problem I still have ninjutsu"._

The man started to weave handsigns before he shouted, **"Fire Style: Great Judgement Flame".** Before he breather a large amount of fire out of his mouth in the shape of a funnel.

**"GRRRAaaa",** Naruto roared as a shockwave pushed the fire back and the anbu off his feet.

As Kotetsu snapped out of his trance he saw Naruto fighting the anbu head on.

_" Naruto need's me",_ he thought. _"He can't fight that ninja by himself"._

As he tried to stand searing pain coursed through his legs.

"Dammit I'm so useless I can't even stand", Kotetsu said angrily.

As he tried to stand the pain began to sear threw his leg. As the world around him began to grow dark the last thing he saw was Naruto dashing towards the anbu.

"Well kid I'll say this your pretty good", stated the man."However you can't beat me and I'll show you why".

As he stretched his hand out 5 little purple flames grew on his fingertips.

"You see this kid, this is known as the 5-Palm Sealing Jutsu used to subdue tailed beast jinchuriki," the man said calmly."I had to subdue jinchuriki in Iwa back in my anbu days, but now I'll use it on you".

Naruto just growled as his third tail appeared and he began to pick up speed towards the anbu.

"Okay then here we go Five Palm Se.. ahaaa", the anbu screamed as a huge black rod was shoved in his leg."The fuck is this".

Then the anbu noticed his chakra started acting up and his palm seal disappeared.

"Oh crap", he quickly jumped back as his stomach was slashed by the chakra claws.

He looked towards Kotetsu to see him floating in mid-air with a long black rod in his hand, the anbu looked at him in shock.

"How the hell are you doing that?". He looked to see his eyes replaced with the ripple's of the rinnegan.

"Oh I see I guess those eyes really are impressive huh".

But before he could say anything else two large missile's poking out of his back as they shot out of his back, the missile's started to fly towards the anbu.

"Oh sh... **BOOM".** The missile's began to explode and sent the man flying as he landed hard on his back.

But as he looked up he noticed Naruto was growing his fourth tail.

He couldn't even say a word as he was ripped in half by Naruto.

As his lifeless body fell to the ground, Kotetsu's eyes reverted back to light brown and he fell to the ground.

"That was close right Naruto", said Kotetsu tiredly.

But as he looked up he noticed Naruto had started dashing towards him in lightning quick speed.

"Oh I'm totally screwed".


End file.
